Wish Upon A Star
Plot Mrs. Clarke decides that the week's assignment will be a Disney Tribute, much to the ire of many in the Glee Club except for Kyle, Joe and Angelika. Plot A: Angelika begins to fall hard for Zach, but she refuses to acknowlege that it's love. Plot B: Nathan blames Kyle for his attack. Plot C: Lily and Alex struggle to tell each other how they really feel, with half of the club against their relationship. Episode Long Ago, in a living room far, far away… The Note-Worthy competed at Sectionals and it ended in a tie. Angelika and Zach formed a friendship that lead to more, but it was just one date. Maya and Matt broke off their relationship but they are still friends. Nathan was date raped at a party after Kyle left him alone. Finally, Lily and Alex are in a relationship, but half the glee club are against it, including Kyle, which makes things awkward considering they are brother and sister. “Kyle I cannot believe you made us watch the entire Star Wars saga…” Joe complained. “What? You said it was my turn to choose the movie.” “Yeah…one movie. Not the entire series.” “You should have made that clearer…” Kyle said as Joe threw a pillow at him, Lily laughing in between her two brothers. Kyle’s phone began to ring and he saw it was his grandmother “Hey Oma.” “Hey sweetie, how’s my favourite grandson?” “Good, you?” “I’m divine, sweetheart. I’ll be in town for a few days this week, so we could get some lunch on Friday, bring Lily if she so wishes.” “Sounds great…then can we go for ice cream at Marble Slab?” “Don’t we always? I will see you on Friday, Kyle.” “Okay.” Kyle said, grinning from ear to ear. He hadn’t seen his Oma since the summer. “I can’t wait.” “Bye sweetie, if you need me, just look towards the stars and make a wish.” Kyle smiled as he hung up the phone. Him and his Oma had always had a special connection that began with a shared love of Disney movies. He had never met a anyone who was as obsessed with Mickey Mouse as he was, Joe was the closest person he had met to be enthusiastic. But his Oma and him always saw anything related to Disney, specifically Peter Pan. It was their thing. “Who was that?” Lily asked. “Oma, she wants to lunch on Wednesay…” “Oh, sounds fun…” “You can come if you want to…” “I can’t, I have a lunch date with Al…I have plans.” “Oh…okay.” Kyle said, he still was not a fan of Lily dating that jerk. And she knew this, and it kind of pissed him off that she didn’t take his opinion on the matter into account. “I’m off to bed.” “Kyle…” Lily said but Kyle was already gone. It secretly devastated her that she didn’t have her brother’s support. Joe went to bed, and Lily followed, but she saw Kyle through a crack in his bedroom door, sitting by his desk doing his homework. **** “Nate, you okay?” Zach asked him while they were waiting for their Math class to start. “Not really.” Nate said sarcastically. Ever since his attack, he had gotten more and more cynical. “Is it about…you know?” Zach asked worriedly. “I don’t want to talk about it.” “It’s not your fault you know…” “I fucking know that, Zach…” “Mr. Anderson, language. Detention at lunch.” Mr. Forest said to him from the front of the classroom. Kyle showed up as the final bell rang. Nathan saw him and sneered at him. Kyle was confused as to why he was being so obtuse towards him. “Mr. Ogilvie…so nice of you join us, but you’re late.” “But I was…” “No excuses, you can join Mr. Anderson in detention at lunch.” *** Karen Clarke was looking through her music sheets, at a loss, she was wondering how the hell was she supposed to get the kids more motivated when she felt that she was running out of ideas. She then came across the sheet music to “When You Wish Upon A Star” from Pinocchio. She smiled as she wrote the word DISNEY ''on the whiteboard. *** As the glee club filed into the room, they saw Ms. Clarke standing in front of the whiteboard, so as to surprise the club with what was sure to be both the most challenging but also the most exciting lesson since Cher week. “Right, now that all of you are here” Karen said as Kyle was the last to enter the room, sitting beside Nathan as there was no more room beside Lily, Joe or (even though he was still mad at her) Maya. Nathan scooted over glaring at Kyle, who still didn’t know what he had done wrong. “Sorry…” “This weeks lesson will be another tribute…” “Who? P!NK again?” “No way, it’s totally Queen Britney Jean Spears.” “As if, Alison, I hope it’s a tribute to Carole King.” Kyle said hopefully. “No, no, and no. But I think you will all be excited about this one…” She said as she moved to the left revealing the word ''DISNEY with a giant caricature of Mickey Mouse. Kyle almost fell out of his seat with excitement. “OH MY GOD!” Kyle said excitedly. Nathan proceeded to roll his eyes. Kyle saw that only Angelika and Joe seemed to be as excited as he was, everyone else was either totally against it or torn comepletely. “No offence Mrs. C, but isn’t Disney music a little bit childish?” Alex said as Kyle glared at him. “That is where you are wrong…Disney has a special place in all of our hearts, the songs are filled with clever lyrics, challenging social issues such as love, religion and hate. Not to mention the scores of Schwartz, Menken, Ashman and the Sherman Brothers are some of the most complex scores...” “Don’t forget that its fucking amazing. I am so excited, and anyone who says differently is stupid.” Kyle said. “Kyle, I get that you’re excited but other people are allowed to be apprehensive about this tribute.” “So I guess Kyle’s going to be singing a heart felt ballad and sing in every duet, group number and trio this week.” Alison pointed out. “No.” “No?” Kyle asked. “Kyle, the challenge this week is not to sing any solo. We need to work on teamwork, so only Duets and group numbers, and they all must be from the Disney songbook.” Kyle’s heart sank at this. Nathan rolled his eyes, Kyle was such a spoiled brat sometimes. “Well I have the perfect song to kick off Disney week…” “And if we don’t want to participate in Disney week?” Nathan asked aloud. Karen was dumbstruck by this. She hadn’t anticipated one of her kids not to want to sing a Disney song. “Well…um, you have to participate, Nathan.” “Fine, but I don’t want to…” “Anyways, back to my song.” Joe said. Joe: Ma chere Mademoiselle, it is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight. Kyle: And now we invite you to relax, let us pull up a chair as the dining room proudly presents - your dinner! Angelika: Be our guest! Joe: Be our guest! Kyle: Put our service to the test Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie And we'll provide the rest Soup du jour Hot hors d'oeuvres Why, we only live to serve Joe Try the grey stuff Maya: It's delicious Lily: Don't believe me? Ask the dishes They can sing, they can dance After all, Miss, this is France And a dinner here is never second best Alex: Go on, unfold your menu Take a glance and then you'll Be our guest Oui, our guest Be our guest! Note-Worthy (minus Nathan): Beef ragout Cheese souffle Pie and pudding "en flambe" Joe: We'll prepare and serve with flair A culinary cabaret! You're alone And you're scared But the banquet's all prepared No one's gloomy or complaining While the flatware's entertaining We tell jokes! I do tricks With my fellow candlesticks Note-Worthy: And it's all in perfect taste That you can bet Come on and lift your glass You've won your own free pass To be our guest Joe: If you're stressed It's fine dining we suggest Chorus: Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest! Joe: Be our guest! Chorus: Be our guest! Joe: Life is so unnerving For a servant who's not serving He's not whole without a soul to wait upon Ah, those good old days when we were useful... Suddenly those good old days are gone Ten years we've been rusting Needing so much more than dusting Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills! Most days we just lay around the castle Alison: Flabby, fat and lazy Alison said this pointing to Maya, Lily and Perry, while the three girls scowled at the popular girl. Joe glared at her for cutting in on him. Joe: You walked in and oops-a-daisy! Sydney: It's a guest! It's a guest! Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed! Wine's been poured and thank the Lord I've had the napkins freshly pressed With dessert, she'll want tea And my dear that's fine with me While the cups do their soft-shoein' I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing I'll get warm, piping hot Heaven's sakes! Is that a spot? Clean it up! We want the company impressed Note-Worthy: We've got a lot to do! Sydney: Is it one lump or two? For you, our guest! Note-Worthy: She's our guest! Sydney: She's our guest! Note-Worthy: She's our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest! Note-Worthy: Be our guest! Be our guest! Our command is your request It's been years since we've had anybody here And we're obsessed With your meal, with your ease Yes, indeed, we aim to please While the candlelight's still glowing Let us help you, We'll keep going Course by course, one by one 'Til you shout, "Enough! I'm done!" Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest Tonight you'll prop your feet up But for now, let's eat up Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest! Please, be our guest! *** Angelika had had one hell of week last week. She was still not used to the fact that her and Zach were seeing each other. “So what’s going on with you and Zach?” Sydney asked, back from her week’s suspension. “I don’t know, we’re taking it slow…” “It doesn’t bother you that he’s slept with Nathan, who had a sucking face session with Lily, who does god knows what with Alex and shares a house with Prude-y the Cream Puff and Richie McHomo The Bipolar, Alcoholic Clown?” Alison said, everyone in the room glared at her, especially Lily, Alex, Joe and Kyle. “What? It’s a reflex. I insult people because I don’t know what else to say…” She said as Zach arrived in the choir room with Nathan. “What are we talking abo…” Zach started to say. “Nothing. I gotta go.” Angelika said in a hurry. What’s the matter with me? You think a girl would learn Angelika thought to herself, thinking of her dates with Rufus and Carl, it didn't work out with either of them, and she always fell for the wrong guy. Angelika: If there's a prize for rotten judgement, I guess I've already won that No man is worth the aggravation That's ancient history Been there, done that Sydney, Becca and Alison: Who d'you think you're kiddin'? He's the earth and heaven to ya Try to keep it hidden Honey, we can see right through ya Girl, you can't conceal it We know how you feel And who you're thinking of Angelika: No chance, no way I won't say it, no, no Sydney, Becca and Alison: You swoon, you sigh, Why deny it? Uh-oh Angelika: It's too cliché I won't say I'm in love I thought my heart had learned its lesson It feels so good when you start out My head is screaming "Get a grip, girl!" Unless you're dying to cry your heart out (Ohhh...) Sydney, Becca and Alison: You keep on denying Who you are and how you're feeling Baby, we're not buying Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling Face it like a grown-up When you gonna own up That you Sydney: Got, Becca: '' Got,'' Alison:'' '' Got Sydney, Becca and Alison: '' It bad?'' Angelika: No chance, no way I won't say it, no, no Sydney, Becca and Alison: Give up, give in Check the grin; you're in love Angelika: This scene won't play I won't say I'm in lo… Angelika didn’t know how it happened, but she came to a realization that she had been hoping wasn’t true, she was terrified of love even more that Kyle was of relapsing again. Sydney, Becca and Alison: You're doin' flips, read our lips: You're in love! Angelika: You're way off base, I won't say it Get off my case, I won't say it Sydney, Becca and Alison: Girl, don't be proud It's okay, you're in love Angelika: Ohhh… At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love ('''Sydney, Becca and Alison:' Sha-la-la-la la la, ahh)'' *** Detention for Kyle was a complete bore. To top it all off, Nathan was still giving him the stink eye. “What’s your problem with me?” “Like you care?” “Care? After I was the one to brought you with me home after you passed out…” Kyle said, but trailed off when he realized why Nathan hated him. “Look, what happened wasn’t your fault.” “No, you’re right, it’s not. I blame you.” “Me?” “Boys, keep it down. You’re in detention, not at lunch.” Mr. Forest said before leaving the room again. “Yes, Kyle…it’s your fault this happened to me.” “I didn’t do that to you…” “But you did leave me. Passed out in the bathroom….alone.” “Nathan…I-I’m so sorry…” “Not forgiven.” He said as the bell rang and Nathan left Kyle to think about what had happened. *** “Hey, Joe?” “What’s up Alex?” “What’s Lily’s favourite Disney movie?” “You do know she never saw any movies until she was in High school right?” “Yeah. But you live with her? What’s her favourite movie?” “Why are you asking me?” “Because if I asked Kyle he would rip my head off and feed it to Alison’s rabid chinchilla fur coat?” “Probably true…look I know Lily like I know myself…I know she loves romance, and there’s only on Disney movie that’s so romantic it would make even Nathan’s cold heart melt...” Joe said as Alex got an idea the instant Joe said ‘romance’. “Sweet, thanks Joe.” Alex said as Felix and his cronies passed the two of them, pushing Joe into his locker. “O Captain my Captain, looking for way to make us look even more faggy to the opposing team?” “What the fuck do you want?” Joe asked. “I want you” Felix said to Alex while glaring at Joe “To stop making a fool out of this team by talking to the president of Future Faggots of America Club…” “His name is Joe, and you interrupted us with your ugly face.” “Yeah and we’re trying to have an adult conversation that doesn’t concern small minded little twats like you” Joe added. “He’s one of my girlfriends brothers and her best friend, so you’ll show him some respect…” “Or what?” Felix said getting up in Alex’s face. Alex stayed silent but not before Felix pushed him into the locker. “Thought not.” Felix sneered as he sauntered off, pushing Joe against the lockers for a second time. Alex glared at Felix as he walked off, Joe hadn’t seen this much hate in someone’s eyes since Ali and Maya all but tried to kill each other a few weeks ago. *** “Hey, your text was cryptic as hell… it just said to meet in the choir room…” “You know I really like you right? And it was pretty much killing me that we couldn’t be together in the Glee club together because of what other people thought of us…” “Yeah? What’s this about Alex?” “I know you need more time with Kyle, and that things are kind of weird between the two of you right now…” “I don’t understand what’s up with him lately. And it’s killing me that he doesn’t accept the two of us but he can accept Joe and…you know.” Lily said sadly. “This isn’t about Kyle, it’s not about the Note-Worthy. It’s about you, me and our favourite Disney movie…” “I don’t have a favourite Disney movie…” “Yes you do. Lily, Joe told me…” “You’d find it stupid if I told you that when I was a little kid, all I wanted to be was Belle. She was perfect in my eyes, I loved everything about her: the way she danced, her voice, the ballroom scene…” Lily said as Alex pressed the play button on the CD player and he grabbed her by the waist and both her arms and pulled her close and began to dance. “Sing along…I dare you too.” Alex said as he brushed some hair away from Lily’s face. LILY: Tale as old as time True as it can be Barely even friends Then somebody bends Unexpectedly ALEX: Just a little change Small, to say the least Both a little scared Neither one prepared BOTH: Beauty and the beast Ever just the same Ever a surprise LILY: Ever as before ALEX: Ever just as sure BOTH: As the sun will rise BOTH: Ever just the same Ever a surprise Ever as before Ever just as sure As the sun will rise Lily and Alex are singing in front of the glee club, Joe and Maya are loving the song, while Nathan is too busy changing the display on his phone to be bothered to pay attention. Kyle is too distracted with guilt about Nathan mixed with annoyance that Lily wasn’t giving him time to get used to the fact that she was now dating his former tormentor. LILY: Tale as old as time Tune as old as song BOTH Bittersweet and strange Finding you can change ALEX: Learning you were wrong ALEX (LILY): Certain as the sun (Certain as the sun) Rising in the east LILY: Tale as old as time ALEX: Song as old as rhyme BOTH Beauty and the Beast. ALEX: Tale as old as time LILY: Song as old as rhyme BOTH: Beauty and the Beast. “Excellent job you too…that was spectacular.” “Alex was a little flat.” Kyle said aloud. “And this day just keeps getting more and more interesting…” Alison said to Becca and Sydney. “Alex was in tune with me the whole time Kyle. You are so fucking salty right now, its pathetic…” Lily sneered. She was fed up with how salty Kyle was all the time. He almost seemed jealous. “I’m just telling the truth. He’s not there for you, supporting you…” “You would know all about that, now wouldn’t you Kyle?” “Excuse me?” “I am so sick of you acting like you are so much better than everyone else with all of your opinions that no one asked you voice. You are such a spoiled little rich white kid that even when your own parents kick you out you still manage to get everything you want.” “Nathan, Kyle… that’s enough.” “Well at least I don’t burst out with rage ever few months at a new member of the glee club.” “No, you just storm out then try to kill yourself because you’re a fucking coward.” Nathan sneered. Kyle looked as though he was going to say something but he just turned around and walked away. Trying to get himself out of the situation. “YEAH, THAT’S RIGHT KYLE, WALK AWAY WITH YOUR TAIL BETWEEN YOUR LEGS LIKE A LITTLE BITCH.” Nathan shouted. *** Kyle felt himself fuming with rage. He got that Nathan held some sort of grudge against him and that he was totally in the wrong, but Nathan had dealt some low blows, not that he expected anything else from him. Nathan was a rabid bitch with teeth. “Kyle?” Lily asked after him. “Kyle I know you’re here, I can hear you sniffling.” “What?” Kyle said bitterly. “What’s wrong?” “It’s my fault isn’t it? That Nathan got…you know.” “Why would you say that?” “I left him. When he was passed out, I left him and then it happened.” “Kyle, you didn’t know what was going to happen, it was a party and it could have happened to anyone…” “But I was sober, I should have known better.” “You do, you made a mistake. It was a big one, but it was still a mistake.” “I can’t forgive myself for it. I ruined Nathan’s life and I didn’t mean to.” Kyle said as he had just realized that Lily was talking to him, in the men’s bathroom, even after they had come for each other.“Does he treat you well?” Kyle asked, “He does…I really like him, Kyle.” “I’m jealous you know: You and Joe are both in love and I’ve only ever had a crush on my foster brother.” “You’ll find someone. And I never said I was in love…” “You didn’t have to.” “I missed talking to you, and I know you need time to get used to the fact that I'm dating Alex. But that's a fact, and it isn't going to change anytime soon. So, please just get over it?” She said firmly. "I...I'll try." He said, which garnered a smile. *** “Oma I feel like we haven’t seen each other in forever.” Kyle said to his grandmother from across the table in the small café they were sitting in. She looks a little skinny, but other than that she was as beautiful as ever. “You saw me in August, Kyle.” “Yeah but, we never talk anymore.” “We’re both busy living our lives. But you know I will always be here for you.” “No matter what?” “Nothing you do could ever stop me from loving you. What seems to be on your mind?” “There’s this kid in school…” “Oh? Is he a friend? Or more than just a friend?” She said suggestively. “No, we’re arguing at the moment, well he’s mad at me and he has every right to be.” “What happened?” “We were at a party, don’t worry, I wasn’t drinking: anyways, someone spiked his drink and when he passed out I left him in the bathroom and someone, you know…” Kyle said as he watched his grandmother’s face turn dark. “Kyle, nothing you say can stop me from loving you the way I do. You are my favourite grandson. That said I am sorely disappointed in you…” “I feel awful, it’s all my fault this happened to him and I don’t know what to do. I need help, Oma…” “It’s going to take more than apology for this boy to forgive you. But I don’t want you taking this too much to heart. You are somewhat at fault, but you aren’t the one who drugged him, you aren’t the one who attacked him. Kyle, you’ve come so far from where you were a year ago: you made a huge mistake, but it isn’t life shattering. But you need to be there for this boy, he’s probably going through hell, no matter how difficult he is, you need to have courage strong enough for both of you.” She said smiling kindly. “So, why did you call me out of the blue? What’s new with you?” Kyle asked as Pearl looked down at her purse. “I had a recent visit to the hospital…” She said, Kyle began to feel nauseous, he didn’t like where this was going. “Are you okay?” He said as Pearl began to cry. Kyle reached out to her hand. “Kyle, I have Cancer…” “You’ll be okay, though…right?” “I have until June, they say.” She said as the whole world around Kyle began to freeze and shatter. “What?” Kyle said simply, wanting a full explanation, wondering what happened? Why the doctors didn’t tell her sooner? Why she wasn’t getting chemo? and other questions of that sort. But all Pearl did was reach across the table and told him that everything was going to be alright. For so long she had been the only light in his life, now it was his turn to be there for her. *** “Zach, can we talk?” Angelika said, before Glee Club started on Wednesday. She was nervous as hell. “Sure, what’s up?” “What…are we, exactly?” “We’re friends…” “Oh.” She said sadly. He only liked her as a friend, she should have seen this coming. “But, I wouldn’t mind looking into becoming…more?” “Really?” Angelika said hopefully. “I mean, if you don’t want to that’s fine, but you’re a girl who’s my friend but I really like you and would love it if you became my…” Zach said nervously. Angelika simply reached out her hand and grabbed his. “I’d love to, Zach.” Angelika said simply. Zach smiled back, Nathan saw this and his heart sank a little, as did Joe’s to some extent. “Mrs. Clarke? Zach and I have a song I want to sing, if that’s okay?” Angelika said. “Of course, go on. Sing, Angelika, Zach.” The teacher said to them. “Okay.” Angelika said. Angelika: All those days watching from the windows All those years outside looking in All that time never even knowing Just how blind I've been Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight Now I'm here, suddenly I see Standing here, it's all so clear I'm where I'm meant to be And at last I see the light And it's like the fog has lifted And at last I see the light And it's like the sky is new And it's warm and real and bright And the world has somehow shifted All at once everything looks different Now that I see you Angelika looked at Zach the way Joe once did. Zach couldn’t help but remember the feelings he had…has, for Joe. He really did like Angelika, but Joe was the one that got away, and seeing him look so sad at the two of them singing together, even though he was apparently dating someone else, Zach began to realize that he was falling in love with two different people. Zach: All those days chasing down a daydream All those years living in a blur All that time never truly seeing Things the way they were Now she's here shining in the starlight Now she's here, suddenly I know If she's here it's crystal clear I'm where I'm meant to go Angelika and Zach: And at last I see the light Zach: And it's like the fog has lifted Angelika and Zach: And at last I see the light Angelika: And it's like the sky is new Angelika and Zach: And it's warm and real and bright And the world has somehow shifted All at once, everything is different Now that I see you Now that I see you... Zach would have chosen, Joe. But then he sees Angelika looking so beautiful, that he is confused all over again. He didn’t want to become a fuckboy, Zach would choose Angelika, he would just have to deal with his feelings for Joe in private. *** “Kyle?” Nathan said behind the tall boy. “What? If you’re here to tear me apart, now is really not the time, Nate…” “Why did you leave me?” “I…I don’ t know. I made a mistake, I get that, can we please argue some other time?” “What’s wrong with you?” “Nothing.” Kyle said, wiping away a tear. “I shouldn’t have taken everything out on you. I just wanted someone to blame, and you are the last thing I remember about that night.” “I shouldn’t have left you. It’s all my fault this happened to you.” “You didn’t rape me.” “But if I didn’t leave you, this never would have happened. It might as well be my fault.” “Look, you’re far from being my favourite person. But I know that despite the fact that I hate basically everything about you, you’re a pretty good person.” “God…did I hear that right?” “Don’t get used to it. It may be the sappy Disney channel bullshit going around like some version of the plague…” “Why do you hate Disney so much?” “Because what’s the point in wishing on stars or believing in other worlds if the world around you judges you everywhere you go, or treats you like shit and give nothing back.” “You have to believe in something though, something to help you get through the bad times, something to give you hope…Disney give people hope.” “Hope doesn’t exist…” “Yes it does, Nathan…” “That’s a lie. Hoping and wishing and making believe just makes you look weak.” “You don’t have to be strong all the time…” “Yes I do…” Nathan said shortly. “Why?" “Because if I’m not strong enough I have to face what happened to me and I’m not ready to do that.” “Nathan…” Kyle said holding out a hand for him, like the lifeline Kyle wished was handed to him when he was going through hell. “Have you told your family yet?” “I can’t. How do you tell your family that you’ve been raped? How can you look your father in the eyes and tell him ‘ hey dad, so me, your son with cystic fibrosis was raped at a party a few weeks ago and didn’t want to tell you’...? You don’t know, do you? Besides there’s not much I can do is there, that son of a bitch is probably long gone by now.” “I should never have left you. What the hell was I thinking. I know it’s not much, but I’m so sorry…” “It’s fine, I’m done blaming you, I just don’t want to think about it anymore, I don’t want to pretend it’s going to get better, because it won’t.” Kyle:' When did life become so complicated? Years of too much thought and time I wasted And in each line upon my face Is a proof I fought and lived another day When did life become this place of madness? Drifting on an empty sea of waves of sadness I make believe I'm in control And dream it wasn't all my fault When you're feet don't touch the ground When your world's turned upside down Here it's safe In this place Above the clouds When you're feet don't touch the earth You can't feel the things that hurt And you're free There's no need to come down '''Nathan:' Everyday just feels a little longer Why am I the only one not getting stronger? Running 'round pretending life's a play It doesn't make the darkness go away I may be young but I can still remember Feeling full of joy, crying tears of laughter Now all my tears are all cried out Make believe, but count me out 'Cause my feet are on the ground And the inner voice I found Tells the truth And there's no use If your head's in the clouds '''Kyle:' I was once like you Life was a maze I couldn't find my way out But what I say is true You'll be amazed Make believe and you will find out that it's true Kyle looks at Nathan with a look begging him to stay with him, But Nathan turns around and walks away. '''Nathan:' I know what is true '''Kyle (Nathan)' When you're feet don't touch the ground (When you're feet touch the ground) And your voice won't make a sound (Your voice makes a sound) Here it's safe (It tells the truth) In this place above the clouds (There's no use for clouds) When you're feet don't touch the earth (When you're feet touch the earth) You can't feel the things that hurt (You can feel the things that hurt) And you're free There's no need to come down (And I am fine as long as I am down) When you're feet don't touch the ground (When you're feet touch the ground) When you're feet don't touch the ground (... Touch the ground) *** “Well, I think it’s safe to say this tribute was a flop.” Alison said. “I didn’t even get to sing Part of Your World.” “Good thing too, wouldn’t want you to ruin Disney for me forever.” Maya said snidely to herself, but Alison heard and gave her the middle finger. “Girls…I disagree, Alison. This week was quite reassuring that all of you are committed to this glee club. We are going to take Nationals this year if it kills us.” Mrs. Clarke said as Kyle and Nathan walked in. Joe wasn’t sure who looked more miserable, Kyle or Nathan. Suddenly, Lily took to the front of the room and looked like she had something to say. “Alex and I, as many of you know, are dating…” “We know, Snookie. It’s kind of disgusting.” Alison said, rolling her eyes. “What I was going to say, was that the rest of you can fuck off if you don’t accept it. He’s the person I’m in love with right now…” Lily said before covering her mouth in shock. Joe smiled and Alex looked like he was a deer caught in the head lights. “What?” “I mean…” “I love you too.” Alex said back, leading Lily to kiss him back. Nathan got up and left, but Kyle followed. Alone in the hallway, Nathan noticed the other boy standing beside him. “Leave me alone, Kyle.” “No.” “Please?” “I’ve been left alone, Nathan. No one was ever there for me before this club existed. I’m not going to leave you…” Kyle said as tears began to stream down Nathan’s face. Nathan Anderson had finally broken down. His whole life was shattered because an asshole at a party and he couldn’t see a way out of the place he was in. “I’m not strong enough. I can’t do this anymore.” “Nathan, if you ever need anything, please call. Can we please go back? You need your Note-Worthy family more than ever, we’re all here for you. I promise.” *** Nathan nodded sadly and walked back with Kyle. “Nathan, what’s wrong?” Alison asked genuinely concerned. Nathan shook his head. “No. There’s something I need to say… remember that party we went to a few weeks ago?” “Yeah?” “Something happened…I-I was raped.” “But you’re a guy.” Alex said confused. Lily hit his shoulder. The entire club had gone silent. “Nathan, is this true?” Karen Clarke asked. Nathan nodded. “If it wasn’t for Zach, or Kyle: I don’t think I would have ever faced it. I don’t remember much but I feel like part of me was torn away from me. I am disgusted by myself and I don’t know how I’m going to get through this.” “We’re going to get through this together.“ Joe said. Despite their mutual dislike for each other, it was nice to hear that Joe was on his side. The Glee Club all gathered around Nathan and gave him a huge group hug. “Nathan?” Kyle said. “Yeah, Kyle?” “I know you don’t like Disney, but you’re a star, and this song is for you.” Kyle said, as Nathan sat down. Joe: Gonna shout it from the mountaintops '''The Note-Worthy:' A star is born '''Matt: It's a time for pulling out the stops The Note-Worthy: A star is born Kyle: Honey, hit us with a hallelu' Sydney: The kid came shining through Lily: Girl, sing the song'' '' The Note-Worthy: Come blow your horn A star is born Nathan would rather die than admit this, but he loved this song. It was the feel good beat that he loved mixed the choir. Alison: He's a hero who can please the crowd'' '' The Note-Worthy: A star is born' ' Zach: Come on everybody shout out loud'' '' The Note-Worthy: A star is born 'The Note-Worthy: ' Just remember in the darkest hour Within your heart's the power ''For making you'  A hero too'' So don't lose hope when you're forlorn Just keep your eyes upon the skies Every night a star is Right in sight a star is Burning bright a star is born Zach: Like a beacon in the cold dark night A star is born Kyle: Told ya everything would turn out right A star is born Matt: Just when everything was all at sea The boy made history The bottom line He sure can shine The Note-Worthy: His rising sign is Capricorn Kyle: He knew "how to" He had a clue The Note-Worthy:' ''Telling you a star is born '''Male Note-Worthy: He's a hero who can please the crowd A star is born Female Note-Worthy: ' ''Come on everybody shout out loud A star is born '''The Note-Worthy: Just remember in the darkest hour Within your heart's the power For making you A hero too So don't lose hope when you're forlorn Just keep your eyes upon the skies Every night a star is Right in sight a star is Burning bright a star is born Suddenly, Ms. Daniels walked into the club, with an ominous look on her face. Followed by her was Felix and an older man who looked just like him, both wearing a smug look. “Ms. Daniels, how can we help you?” “Mr. Rodriguez, Mr. Sweeting, would you please accompany me to my office?” “Shelley, why are you doing this?” “Very well, I suppose the rest of your club can hear this. Mr. Everest has voice a concern that these two gentlemen have been bullying his son…” “What?!” Joe said surprised. “You’ve got to be kidding me…” Alex protested. Felix gave both of them a snide little smirk. “I don’t know what kind of club this is, but they shouldn’t be allowed to speak to my son like that… I want them both out.” “Mr. Everest please. Alex, Joseph, I am sorry to say but both of you are suspended for two weeks, effective immediately. My decision is final.” “But they didn’t do anything wrong." “What about the names Felix has called Joe, or Kyle, or Nathan or Zach? What about the hell he puts them through?” Lily protested. “I said, my decision is final, Miss Bruno. No further questions.” She said firmly before leaving. Felix and his father smirked at the two boys. “This isn’t fair.” Zach said, glaring at Felix and his father with such intensity, Matt could feel the steam coming out of his ears. “Hey, it’s going to be okay.” Alex said, comforting Lily. “Why is Felix doing this? Why now?” Zach asked. “There is no way he is getting away with this.” Matt added. “He won’t , but we should turn the other cheek.” Joe said. He hated the fact that Felix had this much power over them, he was untouchable. His father was just as intimidating as Felix was, but Joe noticed something weird about the way Felix reacted when his father raised his voice, almost like he was flinching, expecting a hand to smack him. *** “Zach? You’ve been quiet since Glee Club ended.” Joe pointed out. “Is it your parents again?” Angelika asked in his arms. “Yes…and no. Guys, I have something to tell you.” Zach said nervously. He was contemplating whether it was the right time to drop such a bombshell. But secrets always came out eventually. “What’s up?” Lily said, the entire glee club, save for Nathan and Alex, were over at their place. All of them were sitting around the television, munching on popcorn and watching Beauty and the Beast. “Felixismycousin.” He said so quickly that they could barely understand him: Zach's mother was the sister of Felix's father, her maiden name was Everest. “What?” Everyone said collectively in shock.Unsure if they heard what he had said correctly. Zach took a deep breath, preparing to tell them. “Felix…is my cousin.” He said to silence from the entire club. None of them had expected this. Zach hated Felix, they had never gotten along but neither had told anyone that that they were cousins before. Joe was particularly confused. Why hadn't Zach stood up to Felix? Granted the boy was gargantuan compared to him, but still. So much for the happiest place on earth. ''Zach thought to himself, the awkward silence filling the air, everyone unsure of how to react to this bombshell... '''THE END' Cast *'Michael J. Willet' as Joe Sweeting *'Bailee Madison' as Lily Bruno *'Peyton List' as Sydney Walsh *'Nick Robinson' as Kyle Ogilvie *'Jamie Blackley' as Nathan Anderson *'Stella Hudgens' as Maya Dumas *'Trevor Jackson' as Matt Dales *'Claudia Lee' as Angelika Kuzz *'Shawn Mendes' as Zachary Foxx *'Sarah Fisher' as Alison Spears *'Danai Gurira' as Mrs. Clarke Recurring Cast *'Ana Mulvoy Ten' as Becca Marshall *'Saoirse Ronan' as Cass Winters *'Breezy Eslin' as Alyssa Fowble *'Sean Teale' as Alex Rodriguez *'Soma Bhatia' as Perry Dahir *'Tyler Posey' as Mr. Adams *'Queen Latifah' as Ms. Daniels *'Mark Indelicato' as Emma Spears Guest Cast *'Alexander Ludwig' as Felix Everest Special Guest Star *'Jessica Lange '''as Pearl Van de Bos *'Jason Isaacs '''as Henry Everest Songs Category:Fugly Hoes: Reboot Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes (FHR)